1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable electronic device with a positioning unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional notebook computer 1 including a main board module 11, a display module 12 with a screen, and a pivot-and-positioning assembly 13 coupled to rear ends of the main board and display modules 11, 12 so as to permit rotation of the display module 12 relative to the main board module 11 about a first axis (X) and about a second axis (Z) that is perpendicular to the first axis (X).
A pair of spring-biased auxiliary positioning members 14 (only one is shown) are respectively provided to interconnect the main board and display modules 11, 12 to enhance positioning of the display module 11. Each of the auxiliary positioning members 14 is mounted movably on a respective side of the main board module 11, and engages releasably a respective side of the display module 12. A releasing member 142 is provided to disengage each auxiliary positioning member 14 from the display module 12.
The conventional notebook computer is disadvantageous in that the display module 12 tends to rub undesirably against the auxiliary positioning members 14 during rotation about the second axis (Z). Moreover, if the display module 12 is misaligned with the main board module 11 during closing of the notebook computer, the screen of the display module 12 may undesirably strike against one of the auxiliary positioning members 14 and be damaged.